Unfaithful
by juxtaposed92
Summary: One-shot. Based on the song unfaithful by Rihanna. Bella is cheating on Edward with Jared and she realises it's time to end it with Edward. All human. Sorry it's a really crap summary I know


**Based on Rhianna's song unfaithful. Sorry if it's not that good I wrote it really late last night.**

I stared into the mirror as I fixed my hair. I glanced back at my boyfriend, Edward, who was asleep on the bed. Guilt flooded through me as I thought about where I was going today.

I turned back and put on the necklace that Edward had got me. I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I walked over to Edward and kissed his cheek, 'I'm going over to Jacob's,' I said, stroking his soft bronze-coloured hair.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently before looking at me through his deep green eyes. His eyes bore into mine as he nodded. They were pleading for me to stay here, with him.

I pulled away from him and he let my hand go. I heard a deep, sad sigh just before I closed the bedroom door.

We both knew who I was really going to see.

I walked out the door and into the street as a tear escaped. I wiped it away when I saw Jared leaning against his car. I smiled at the sight of him and ran into his arms. I kissed him gently on the lips before he let me go. I glanced at mine and Edward's house. I could swear I saw a mess of bronze hair move away from the window. I repressed a sob as I got into Jared's car.

I never meant for this to happen. I was in love with Edward and had been since high school. I just loved Jared more. Edward knows that I am happy with someone else other then him and I hated it. I hated that it was me who was hurting Edward.

I just didn't know what to do. I know that Edward loves me but I don't want to be the person that hurts him. Every time I mention Jacob I saw more light die in his eyes.

I felt Jared's eyes on my face and looked at him. He took my hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I lent into the contact.

'I love you Bella,' he whispered. I smiled sadly as I looked into his eyes, 'I love you too Jared.'

_'At the expensive of Edward_,' I thought as he smiled at me.

He let go of my hand as he parked the car. We got out the car and I joined him at the front of it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side as we walked to the beach. It was our favourite place to go.

We walked along the beach, enjoying the silence and watchingthe waved crash roughly against the rocks. It reminded me of Edward. How everytime I left the house I was causing him more pain. I felt my eyes tear up.

'Bella,' Jared sighed. He gently pulled me down so we were sitting on the rocks.

'I can't keep doing this to him Jared,' I whispered, as tears gently rolled down my cheeks.

He didn't say anything.

'He doesn't deserve this,' I said to angrily to myself, 'I'm a horrible person.'

Jared turned to me and wiped the tears off my cheeks. He stared into my eyes, 'Your not a bad person Bella. You just need to do the right thing.'

I nodded and kissed him.

'I should be getting back,' I said. We walked back hand in hand. There was no need for words. We both already knew what I was about to do.

It wasn't long before he parked the car in front of the house. I noticed Edward's silver Volvo was absent.

I sighed as I turned to Jared. I gave him a peck on the cheek before getting out the car.

I walked into the house slowly, looking around, trying to prolong the moment. But the moment couldn't be prolonged forever. I walked into our bedroom and grabbed a suitcase.

I wouldn't hurt him anymore.

I grabbed my clothes from the wardrobe and put them in the suitcase. I went into the bathroom and took my toiletries and make-up and packed them as well.

I took the pictures of Renee, Charlie, me and Edward off the bedside table and put them into the suitcase. I zipped it up and saw the t-shirt I usually slept in out of the corner of my eye.

_I poured the water into the bowl and mixed it with the flour. I felt arms around my waist and felt Edward rest his chin on my shoulder. I lent into him as he kissed me cheek._

'_I swear Edward, you only love me for my cooking,' I giggled. _

'_That's not true,' He said defensively. _

'_Yeah? Then name five other qualities you like about me.'_

'_Hmm… Five you say?' _

_I nodded and felt him smile. _

'_Well, I love it when you blush,' he laughed as blood pooled into my cheeks._

'_That doesn't count,' I grumbled. He chuckled. _

'_Ok. Well I like the fact that your smart and that you stand up for yourself. Oh and the fact that you can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over.'_

_At that I reached into the flour bag and threw some into his face, giggling. _

_His face was one of shock before letting me go and grabbing the flour bag. He chucked a handful into my face. I stood there shocked for a moment as he burst out laughing. At the sound of his laughter I did the only thing I could. I grabbed the doughy mixture and wiped it onto his chest. _

_He laughed before chasing me with his hands held out for a hug. I screamed and ran out of the kitchen. _

_He grabbed me in the hallway and tackled me. _

_I let out a scream as I fell to the ground. I felt a dampness to my shirt and looked down to find the doughy mixture all over the front of my shirt. I glared at Edward who was looking back at me with an innocent expression. _

_He lent down to kiss me… oh how I loved the feeling of Edward's lips against mine. I pulled away and he got up and ran upstairs. He came back down moments later with a new shirt on and holding another shirt in his hand. He handed it to me. I smiled._

'_My favourite shirt,' I said. _

_He sent me his crooked smile, 'You can keep it,' he said. _

I picked it up and smelt it. After all this time it still smelt of Edward. I placed it gently on the bed before taking my suitcase into the kitchen. I sat down with a piece of paper and wrote:

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never intended to hurt you as I have and I don't want to be the reason your hurting anymore. _

_Can you possibly believe that despite everything I still love you? But it's not fair to you, or to anyone else to keep doing this. _

_I promise that I'll stay away from you, I won't be the reason for your hurt any longer. _

_I am really, truly sorry._

_Love Bella_

_xxx_

I noticed the tear stains on the letter as I folded it in half. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I wouldn't be hurting him anymore.

I put the letter in front of the picture of me and Edward.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jared's number and then went back into the kitchen and waited.

It wasn't long before I heard a horn beep from outside the house. Taking a deep breath I picked up my suitcase and walked into the living room. I stopped in front of the picture and the letter I had written and carefully took off the necklace and placed it down in front of the letter, where he would find it.

I picked my suitcase back up and walked out the house. I locked the front door and then posted the keys back through the letter box.

I turned away quickly and ran into the arms of Jared sobbing. He held me tightly before pulling away and kissing my cheek. He grabbed my suitcase and put it in the back of his car.

He hugged me again and I cried into his chest, 'Sshh,' he whispered soothingly, 'You've done the right thing Bella.'

I nodded and pulled away from him. He helped me into the car and we drove off to start our new life. Just the two of us.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**I'd really really appreciate it if you would review :)**


End file.
